


soft, in the eve

by prowlish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort Reading, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quiet moment, far away from any cares. Pre-war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft, in the eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/gifts).



> Just a short, fluffy thing based on some rps. Wrote it as a comforting thing for both me and a friend. <3 Unedited, save for a typo fix that I spotted after posting it to tumblr.

It was long past the time when Drift grew sleepy in Megatron’s arms. He still let his optics roam lazily over the datapad, but in this state, he had no hope of keeping up with Megatron’s reading speed. Reading at all was still new to him; he was still learning from Megatron.

Even when he switched to writing, Drift was too tired to pick out more than a few glyphs. Aside from shifting him a few times, Megatron seemed perfectly content to work this way. He even gathered Drift closer in his arms, relaxing him further with the warmth of a larger frame and the sounds of his idling engine and internal mechanisms. Drift sighed, content. He’d lost count of how many hours it had been.

At some point, Megatron lifted his hand to pat at Drift’s helm. “You can recharge, you know,” he murmured.

Drift grunted. “Soon,” he muttered. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was clinging to consciousness when he was so tired. Maybe it was just this, and wanting to be aware of it: the gentle, steady comfort of a solid frame and warm arms around him. Such a thing was so fleeting in his world. To indulge too much would be foolish, but just for a night every once in a while…

It was nice.

And Megatron didn’t question him or his reasons, which was also nice. He just hummed in acknowledgement and continued writing, and never minded the close press of Drift’s frame, even his helm turning to nudge up under the miner’s chin as he half bent over his work.

Only when his spark felt as warm as the rest of his frame did Drift finally shutter his optics, and settle into recharge.

For once, there was a brighter morning to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
